1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for adjusting the size of a picture plane and the size of an associated field frame.
2. Description of Related Art
In a panoramic photograph, a predetermined portion, located on upper and lower edges of a frame of a film when a camera is held in an ordinary (i.e. horizontal) position, is not used in order that an elongated print may be obtained. Panoramic photographing is generally effected by providing a light intercepting mechanism for preventing upper and lower edges of a film frame from being exposed.
In such a camera having a panoramic shot mode, for example, it is known to provide a pair of upper and lower light intercepting plates (i.e., picture plane restricting plates) in a photographing aperture. The light intercepting plates can be moved from a retracted position to an operative position in which the light intercepting plates partly cover the upper and lower edges of the picture plane in association with the transfer of the camera into the panoramic shot mode. In such a camera, a pair of upper and lower field restricting plates are provided. The field restricting plates are moved into the field of view of the view finder in association with the change in picture plane size so that a photographer can see the photographable range of the picture plane which has been reduced at the upper and lower edges thereof.
The association mechanism of the picture plane and field frame adjustment involves considerably complexity, particularly in a conventional camera in which a panoramic photograph is made available by switching the photographing mode to the panoramic shot mode.